Rock, The Paper, Scissors
by Realm Of Chaos
Summary: Several years after The four paper users, Drake and Nancy saved Nenene and junior, and thwarted The British Libraries plans, A new threat looms for the youngest paper master.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock, The Paper, Scissors**

Midnight. The shadowy figure almost laughed when it looked at the small, discreet watch, it was ALWAYS midnight when things like this happened. However, the person knew better than to make a noise at this point. This was the start of the most important mission the figure had ever accepted, because it was personal. The target was...her. Why did it have to be her? It made the situation much, much more dangerous, too. The figure began to make its pre mission checks.

Three canisters full of grade A paper, check. Paper Hair tie, check. Paper clothes, check. Under leotard...check, even though it was essentially dead weight. Mission statement, check. Everything present and accounted for. With that, the figure nodded, and adjusted its hood slightly, before looking down at the watch again. _Five minutes past midnight. I bet THAT time never featured in any of those dumb books..._ The figure thought, as it began.

Bang! The huge double doors that made up the front entrance to the complex burst open, and the figure, which was wrapped in a clean white cape, that covered it from head to toe, surged forwards, pushing aside the two guards who were standing on the outside with a flurry of hardened paper sheets. There were more guards at the end of the corridor, with handguns, which baulked at the sudden appearance, but rallied themselves, levelled their pistols, and opened fire.

_Shit!_ The invader thought, as it dashed forwards. It grabbed at its cloak, and allowed it to billow outwards, and upwards, reinforcing and hardening it as it flowed upwards. The bullets struck the mysteriously strengthened paper, and began to burrow their way in, but they began to slow almost instantly, and within a few second, they had stopped, less than half an inch into the paper garment.

The figure did not stop running, completely unphased by the high-speed projectiles, completely confident in the defensive power of its abnormal ability. The guards were completely taken aback by the inefficiency of their supposedly deadly guns, as the mysterious person seemed to glide past, sheets of paper in hand, and ran down an adjacent corridor. As the two guards recovered themselves, they pointed their guns again, hoping to get the figure as it was moving away, when they discovered that the ends of the pistols had been cut off by an incredibly sharp blade.

_I wonder if these goons even know about Paper users..._ The figure thought as it ran, its head down, and its arms trailing behind, hands resting on the canisters of paper that were concealed within the clothing. At the end of the corridor was another set of guards, who also shot at the runner, also to no avail. The figure threw an entire canister forwards, causing it to billow out, and spiral, twisting and spinning like a snake, slamming the guards against the wall, and pasting them there.

And so it continued. The mysterious figure kept moving on through the complex, following the map that it had memorized on the trip over, dealing with various goons as it went, in a variety of paper-based attacks. It launched wads of paper that seemed to weigh more than half a tonne, wrapped people up in the white sheets, even made projectile weaponry and animal-like paper golems to assist her.

The complex was fairly modern, and reminded the figure of the inner corridors of Hong Kong airport, a place that it had seen not so long ago, when it had arrived here for this mission. It sighed as it recalled this._ Back in Hong Kong...I guess that would technically make me back home..._ It thought, the pangs of regret crashing over itself, momentarily losing its focus.

"Hey, there's the intruder! Get Him!" A leader grunt shouted, and levelled his gun, a complicated looking gun with a red crystal on the front. He fired the gun, and the figure did its usual defensive barrier. A red beam shot right through the paper, and singed the clothes, and also cut away at their hair. _SHIT!!! Heat weapons? Maybe they DO know about paper users after all..._ it thought, as it dived into a siding, and took a breath. The heat-based guns began firing, a long barrage of red beams, which seemed to burn their way through even the metallic walls.

The figure stood, slowly. _Time to test out THAT technique..._ it reached down to the bottom hem of the clothing, and ripped it, unravelling nearly two metres of paper, which very quickly sharpened itself and warped into a fully serviceable short sword. The figure had noted that the guns could only fire for a few seconds before stopping. They heated up like a devil, and it was that weakness that could be exploited. The figure also prepared several paper darts, and set them on fire, before dashing out from the alcove, in a kamikaze run.

As it emerged, it threw the darts forwards, lucking out by hitting three of the six gun barrels, and wedging them in there. The heat from the flames on the darts were enough to completely overheat the weapons, but the other three began to fire towards the paper covered person, catching its clothing, and burning them off. The invader had to discard the paper vestments, which were in flames, but retained the hood it was wearing.

"Holy crap! It's a" The leader goon started, before having a hardened paper blade driven through its stomach. He looked downwards at the bloody mess that had emerged from his back, and then to the perpetrator of the fatal injury. "Y..You're..a..g..gi..." He croaked, before falling backwards, blood beginning to pool underneath him. The hooded person looked at the dead body for a few seconds, before turning to the rest of the assembled guards. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" It screamed, and the guards ran.

Pushing onwards, the figure eventually happened across a pair of double doors. _Ok. Behind these doors is HER. Total focus..._ they thought, before pushing onwards.

"Welcome to my room, Paper God. I do hope my employees did not cause you any undue stress. I would hate for one of our first battle to be horribly one sided." A booming voice echoed, as a dozen spotlights blasted on, nearly blinding the paper user, who had to shield its eyes, completely shattering its guard. The figure looked upwards, to fully take in the scene it had just entered.

The room was full of paper and paint. Reams and reams of paper rolls lined the walls, flanked by paint of every colour imaginable, as well as bundles of paintbrushes, pencils and pens. In the centre of the room, a pedestal which was surrounded mostly by a long paper band nearly six feet high. Within this was a tall figure wearing what could only modestly be described as not much. Black leather bra, black leather hose, black leather panties, black leather boots. The word 'Dominatrix' drifted across the paper users' mind, especially since the person in question was holding a long black whip. She was also sporting green hair, and rectangular glasses.

Next to her, dressed in similar attire, and tied up with harsh looking ropes, was a young girl with light purple hair, and closed eyes. The paper user ran forwards. "Ohoho! Do not worry, Paper God. She is merely asleep. Although I did change her into some more...suitable clothing."

"Suitable!? She looks like an extra in a porn film! Why are you doing this? Who are you, anyway?" The hooded figure shouted, the anger in its voice clearly apparent.

"HAHA! I go by the name of Paru, my dear Paper God." The green haired Dom said, her glasses flaring in the light.

"Why have you taken Hisa!?" The hooded figure screamed, the paper close to her vibrating.

"Oh, no, I answered a question, now you have to answer one, Paper God. What is your name?"

The hooded figure stopped in mid run. It removed the hood, and stared up at the woman in leather.

"My name is Anita King!" she screamed, her fist balled, her eyes on fire.

"Well, then, Ani-chan, I will answer your question. I took Hi-chan because I wanted to face off against you, using my own unique power. Prepare yourself...ENGARDE!" The black-clad woman said, as she placed her hand onto the paper. A bright light shone from the paper wall, and from it, a full size sword appeared, and the woman charged forwards. Anita also surged forwards, her own paper based sword in hand.

The two blades met, causing sparks to fly, and the two females' faces came close.

"I know every limit to your 'Paper Using' powers, Anita-chan, and you know NOTHING about me!" Paru said, before chuckling. Anita glared, and swung her foot round underneath her. Paru leapt up and back, reaching to an easel, which bore the painting of a gun. As she contacted with the flat surface, her hand began to glow, and seemed to vanish _into_ the paper, and pulled out the gun with it as she withdrew her hand.

Anita's eyes grew wide with surprise. "As you can see, I can 'use' paper in a different way than you can. Prepare to lose, Paper God Anita!" Paru said, levelling the pistol, and firing. Anita reached up to her hair, and grabbed the paper hair ribbon that was holding back her light pink hair, which allowed it to fall down past her shoulders. She shot it forwards, and grabbed the bullet out of the air. Parus eyes widened

"H...How...did you..." She stammered, stepping backwards slowly. She had not been expecting this. "U...uh..." She started, but she got no further. Anita had dashed forward, and impaled the already blooded sword right through the strange girls' stomach. Anita cared not about her fate. Someone who put Hisas life in danger did not deserve her pity. The pink haired girl walked up to the pedestal, ripping down the paper as she did so. She approached the bound and gagged Hisa slowly, and pulled the gag down.

"Please don't hurt me again!" Hisa yelped, her voice punctuated by sobs, fear highly present. Anita said nothing, merely moving her fingers up Hisa face gently, brushing past her ears, and removing the blindfold that was tied tightly around the girls' eyes. As she did, she forced herself into a smile.

"I...I'm sorry I'm a little late, Hisa-chan" Anita said, gazing into the girls eyes.

"A...ANITAAAA!!!!!" Hisa yelled, a huge smile spread across her face, as Anita began to untie her. As the last rope fell, Hisa leapt, her arms anchoring around the paper users neck.

"H...H...Hisa..." Anita muttered, her cheeks beginning to darken. The girl was pressing her head against her chest.

"ANITA! Thank you so much! I was so scared. I knew you'd come and help me..." The girl said, sliding her hands down to Anita's waist, and moving her face a little closer to the pink haired girls

"H..HISA!!!" Anita blushed, but she did not resist the girls' advances. In fact, she found her head instinctively moving down, twisting her face, and slowly parting her lips. _Why is Hisa acting like this? Wait, why am I acting like this!? This...this isn't right...but...it...feels...n...nice_

"Anita...Thank you..." Hisa whispered, moving in even closer, her hands falling slowly down the inside of Anitas' tight trousers.

"Hi...sa..." The pink haired girl whispered, her eyes closing, and her arms wrapped around Hisas' waist.

"I...I love you, Anita." The shorter girl whispered into the ear of her rescuer. "You're my heroine."

"I...I...I..." Anita stammered, her face mere millimetres from Hisas'. "I...I...love...you...too..." She whispered, moving forwards, squeezing the girl tightly, and pressing their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud and intrusive noise roused Anita from her slumber. She mumbled something, and sat up slowly. In the darkness, she could barely make out the sparse contents of the room, or, at least, her side of it. In one corner, there was a large frog plushie, the last remnants of her once huge collection of frog-related items, the large glass sliding door through which she could see the stars, and, here and there, small piles of books, one of which was lying scattered on the floor. The other thing that was in the room was a tall, dark looming figure, with one foot in the air, frozen in mid sneak. Anita sighed, and dropped her head back down to the pillow, grumbling.

"Jeez, Ma-ne, can you be quieter next time." She said, tugging back the covers, and turning over. Maggie, who was scratching her head in a nervous way, nodded.

"Y..Yeah...sorry, Anita-chan." She said, apologetically, before leaving the room.

Ten minutes drifted by, and Anita tossed and turned, but she could not find herself a pathway back to sleep. A few seconds after Maggie had left her room, the memories of her dream drifting back. _I was so violent...all those people killed by me and my power...and I...I...kissed Hisa..._ As she thought the last two words, a shudder went through her entire body at the memory. Even if it were only a dream, it was still pretty vivid. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up a little, and she hurriedly batted her face with her hands in an attempt to beat back the blush. _It's been years since I've even seen her, I wonder why I even thought of her..._ she mused, as she slid out of the bed.

She began to re-arrange the books back into a pile, when, in the moonlit, one caught her eye. It was called 'Of you and me', and the author..._Oh yeah...that's why she's still in my mind after all this time..._ Anita realized. The author was Hisa. It was her second novel, and her best seller. Anita had bought it on the day it was released, and it was the only book she had finished in less than a day. She smiled as she looked at the cover. _A lot's happened in a short while..._ She thought, turning the books cover. It was autographed. That had been the last time Hisa and Anita had met, and...well, they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. It was a few days after the book was released, and Hisa had asked to meet Anita in a cafe. It was there that she delivered the news that blew them apart. Hisa was to be going to an upmarket private school in a place called M city, and Anita...well, she wasn't. She had gotten into a strop, and stormed out of the cafe.

_That was three years ago..._ the pink haired girl thought, with a twinge of pain running through her_. Three years...and I've not changed...Ok, so I'm a little taller than I was back then, but I'm still stick thin and flat as a board...and my stupid hair's still pink..._ She thought, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. She felt her eyes drooping suddenly, and pushed herself up from the floor. _Hopefully, this new job Mi-ne has gotten us will bring some distraction...I thought I'd gotten over this..._ She thought, slipping back into the bed. Sleep arrived moments later, and the girl was soon dozing away happily, the book clutched against her chest.

She awoke the next morning to Maggie shaking her. The impossibly tall girl would normally never do anything like that, which sent a small run of panic through the girl. She sat up, bleary eyed, and turned to the black haired woman.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She said, rubbing furiously at her eyes. The tall one smiled a worried smile.

"We're going to be late...Onee-chan asked to meet us in Jinbocho at ten, and it's ten to..." She said in her quiet, stoic voice. Anita yelped, and kicked the duvet off of the bed. Frantically, she began to search through her draws for some clean clothing, but, due mainly to Maggies' inherent lack of cleaning instinct; neither of the girls' laundry had been done.

"Why didn't you take our clothes!?" Anita yelled, as she began to gather up what spare paper she could find.

"...Sorry..." Maggie whispered as Anita, satisfied that she had enough, began to use her ability. The paper, a mixture of plain white, and magazines, began to twist around itself, spinning and crawling, crackling over the thin girls' skin, covering it. The material very quickly formed a simple clothing look, trousers and a shirt, but it had taken on colour. That was one of the mysteries of the Paper Users abilities, Ink also seemed to conform to their commands, if it had been printed, anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, the two sisters were walking along the crowded streets of Jinbocho, Tokyos, and indeed the worlds, bookstore Mecca. There were enough books in that little shopping district to fill Big Ben twice over, and some of them were exceedingly rare, and powerful. The meeting place was, when compared to the rest of the area, exceedingly modern. It was the only bookstore in the area which had a coffee bar in it as well, and it was full of modern books, latest publications, it even held stocks of manga, the only shop in Jinbocho to do so. However, when Anita and Maggie arrived, the place looked like a scene from one of the aforementioned manga. There was a large transit van parked roughly outside, with one wheel up on the kerb, and the front window was smashed. Men in black jumpers, with black masks on, were all around, holding odd-looking machinery that sparked on occasion. Even as they watched, a woman in white ran out of the shop, with a person over their shoulder. The person was bound, and had a bag over her head. Inside the shop, the girls could see Michelle, with a gun pointed at her head. The blonde woman caught sight of the two, and, not thinking, shouted out to them.

"THE WOMAN IN WHITE HAS OUR CLIENT!!!" Before being smacked around the head with one of the strange sparking devices.

"NEE-CHAN!" Maggie screamed, charging forwards, impacting against the first of the men. Anita, on the other hand, had registered her other sisters words, had bolted for the transit van. She plucked a sheet of paper from her outfit, and stretched it out, using it as a lasso, catching it on the van. She charged forwards, leaping up, managing to just get a hold onto the top of the van before it began to move away.

The driver, unaware that the girl had taken this action, took off at a steady pace. Anita began to dig into the roof of the vehicle with her paper knives, eventually cutting a small hole in the roof, big enough for her to slide down into. She dropped into the back of the van, expecting to meet the woman in white. Instead, there was only the person with the sack over their head. It was tied on tightly. Shimate... Anita cursed within her own mind, before ducking down to the bound figure.

"It's ok; I'm here to rescue you. This may hurt a little, but it's better than being kidnapped, right?" She whispered, before setting to work on the back door of the van. Within seconds, there was a hole big enough to leap through. The driver, though, had heard the loud noise of the metal falling down into the road, and had slammed the brakes on.

"DAMNIT! Ok, gotta do this the hard way, then..." Anita said, with a touch of glee in her voice. She stood back, getting close to the bound figure...bound female, Anita noted, and a very abundant one at that, and readied herself. Her outfit, by now, was in rags, but she didn't care. Whoever came up to that door would feel her wrath.

The van slammed sideways at a slow pace, and it was only the blessing of paper that saved Anitas' life. A huge pillar of rock had erupted from the ground, and pierced both sides of the van, missing Anita by inches. Her vision was suddenly full of stone. She stumbled backwards, and tripped over the client, who squeaked.

"Sorry...Things have...developed..." She muttered, picking the girl up bodily, and, charging through the open hole, allowing the rest of her outfit to act as a shield and cloud, aiding her escape.

"Someone got away with the girl...The Boss isn't going to be pleased with this..." The driver muttered, as the girl ran. The female chuckled.

"The Boss has finally found what he was looking for, Mr Stone. Paper..." She said, as she bent to the floor, and picked up one of the strewn bits that remained from Anitas' clothing.

Anita ran onwards, fully aware of the fact that she was naked but for a pair of panties, until she found what she was searching for. A heavily shrubbed area within which she could hide. She dove into it, and rolled, making sure she bore the brunt of the impacts, before coming to a halt. Slightly out of breath, she pulled a thin sliver of paper from her underwear, leaving her with literally only a few scraps protecting herself from the world, and began to set to work breaking through the bonds_. Holy...Holy crap...These...these aren't ropes...these are rocks..._ She thought as she worked away on the incredibly tough bindings. The girl in the sack was visibly shaking, and Anita could hear sobs coming from within the bag_. This girl sounds no more than thirteen the way she whinges._ She thought, as another sound invaded her ears.

"ANITA-CHAAAAN!"

"Anita!"

It was her two sisters. "OVER HERE!" She yelled, as she continued to work on the last of the bindings. The two women must have heard her, because they headed over to the bushy area. Anita, having worked the last of the solid bindings off, pulled the hood off the girl slowly.

"There we go, still in oneDWAH!!" Anita began, before her jaw dropped. The purple haired girl rubbed her eyes, fighting against the harsh light of the sun, before looking across at the short girl. Eyes that lit up with sheer joy.

"ANITAAA!!!!" The girl screamed, wrapping her arms around the pink haired girls neck, and glomping her.

"H...H...Hisa! Wha..ho...whe..." She stammered, but, in the end, settled for hugging the girl strongly.

"Ohoho! It looks like you two have REALLY hit it off again. Only a few minutes and already you're going at it!" Michelle said when she and Maggie entered the scene. She was hit on the head shortly after with a piece of rock binding.

"I could do with some paper here or, preferably, some clothing..." Anita mumbled, her arms clutched around her chest, hiding what little there was to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anita! Please, no! It's a first edition! Please!" Michelle whinged as Anita advanced on her, one arm around her chest, the other reaching forwards. She ducked, faking her movement, and dashed forwards, snatching the leather bound volume from the blonde womans' hand.

"I wouldn't care if it's been signed by the Pope and God, I'm not walking around the streets of Jinbocho naked!" She yelled, pulling the pages from the book with her eerie power, and spinning the paper sheets around herself, moulding them into a makeshift halter-top and skirt. She looked down at herself, and sighed. She looked like something you could pick up for ten thousand yen on a street corner at midnight.

_And Hisa's sitting right in front of me...great..._ She mused, as she flopped down onto the floor. Michelle sat close by, sobbing gently, with Maggie attempting to comfort her whilst trying not to cry herself. Hisa smiled softly at the paper-covered girl, who smiled back, nervously.

"U...Uno...Thank you for saving me, Anita-chan." She said, her voice still rather high pitched. Anita had to fight against the rising blush. She shook her head.

"I...was doing it because I knew you were our client...and...I...uh..." She said, trailing off. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! What kind of thing was that to say!?_ She mentally berated herself, before looking up at Hisa, confusion apparent on her face.

"Hisa-chan...Why did you want to hire us?" She said, looking at the girl, and was shocked to find her blushing too.

"I can...answer that..." Michelle pipped in, through her sobs. She removed from her bag a small folder full of paper and plastic wallets. At the front was a large logo of a huge boulder on the top of Mount Fuji.

"The Rockingham group. A huge corporate powerhouse that owns and runs, among other things, almost ninety percent of Japans power generation, several department and specialist stores, shipping, import/export, airfreight. They've recently taken quite a bit of interest in our Hisa-chan." The blonde woman said, hugging the girl, who tried to lean away from the clingy woman. Anita and Maggie nodded.

"They say my writing captures peoples minds..." Hisa said, nervously. She was sitting in the seiza position, and had her hands clasped together on her lap, "And they want to use my books to make people buy their things..." she continued, a sad look on her face.

"Which is why I said we'd help her for free!" Michelle said happily, smiling and clapping her hands together. Anitas' face washed from normal to hyper angry within seconds, and she kicked the older female in the shins.

"Sorry, Hisa, but we're still professionals. We'll be charging you the same price as anyone else." She said, her eyes closed, her face masked, and unreadable. The purple haired girl nodded.

"I understand. I did discuss with your sister prices briefly, and from what I understand, ten thousand yen a day seems to be slightly over the odds for your services, but it is what I will pay." The girl relied, her tones suddenly losing their upbeat timbre, becoming cold, and businesslike.

"That seems fair, considering we did you one rescue pro bono publico." Anita said her tone also cold and icy. Maggie looked from one girl to the other, and shuffled back a little, picking up one of the discarded books of Michelle as she did so. She tucked her knees up, and began to read, in a futile effort to escape Anitas' incoming storm off.

"I didn't ask you to do that, you just did it." Hisa said, turning towards the girl, and folding her arms. Anitas' eyes opened, and she grinned a devilish smile.

"Oh really? Well, then, I'll run and find those rock weirdoes and give you back, then." She said, glaring at the now slightly taller girl.

"Hah! Like how you ran away from them in the first place!" Hisa shouted back.

"Yeah!? Well, if I'd known it was you, I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED!" Anita screamed into the girls face. The face which soon became framed with tears. The purple haired young woman began to sob, the salty wetness streaking down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, her head in her hands. Anita baulked, and took a few steps back.

"Hisa-chan...I..."

"JUST GO AWAY!" Hisa yelled, flailing her arm at Anita. It struck the girl in the midsection, tearing a hole in her flimsy paper clothing. Anita backed away further, before turning, and running away, through the bush, the wooden construct tearing at her clothing even more.

"That could've gone better..." Maggie muttered, resting her hand softly on Hisa shoulder.

_STUPID PRIVATE SCHOOL EDUCATED RICHER THEN ME ARROGANT STUCK UP BRAT!!!_ Anita kept that thought, and others, running through her mind as she ran from the scene. She was heading away, away from Hisa, away from her sisters, away from everything so that she could have a little time to calm herself down. _First I find myself wanting to kiss her, then slap her..._

"AAAAGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" She yelled, as she came to a halt.

"Well, if I had to say, I'd say since you're running around in public with severely torn clothes, and screaming at the top of you voice, there's a high chance you're crazy." A female voice said behind her. She span, and saw the woman in white from earlier. SHIT! Anita thought, reaching for her paper clothing once again, but the woman held up her hands.

"Please, I wish you no harm. For now, at least," she said, a small smile arriving on her face. She reached into an inside pocket of her clothing, giving Anita a rather good view of her left breast. _SHE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH THAT! _Anita thought, turning away quickly, her face beginning to heat up. The woman retrieved a cell phone from her inside pocket, and presented it to Anita. It began to ring.

"My employer wishes to speak to you, Paper." The woman said, with a smile. Anita looked at the phone sceptically, but picked it from the womans' hand_. After all, if the worst comes to it, I can just run again._

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Anita King?" A gruff male voice said.

"Yes...who is this?"

"Ahaha! Directly to the point, I like that. Listen, Pa...No, Miss King. I am known by some as Rock. I have a preposition for you."

"I'm not interested. Blow it out your arse!" Anita said; ready to hang up on the mysterious man.

"I would advise you to listen, because if you don't, I will have my assistant bury you, your two sisters, and the little author alive." Anita gasped. She didn't have the right mindset to fight at all right now, let alone against an unknown enemy.

"What do you want with Hisa?" She said, before cursing mentally. DAMNIT! Why do I even care about that betrayer?

"Hahaha! That girl was merely a distraction to get to you, my dear. She had a near intimate relationship with you, the strongest paper user in existence. Have you ever heard of the Janken Prophecy, my dear?" Anita shook her head, and then felt silly for doing so.

"No, I haven't"

"It was discovered a few years ago in an archaeological dig in Australia. Apparently, some Buddhist monks had managed to navigate the turbulent waters of Australasia, and found refuge on the barren island. Ancient Sanskrit writings telling of an impending apocalypse involving three Gods. It was dubbed the Janken prophecy because the three gods depicted were described using just one symbol each. Rock, Paper and Metal."

"Scissors not been invented yet?" Anita said, sarcastically. The man behind the phone began to laugh heartily.

"AHAHAHA! Yes, indeed my dear! The prophecy spoke of two forces of good against one evil, a struggle to win ones greatest desire granted. The winner of the terrible war would be granted one wish. Of course, the evil being would desire to control the world, whereas it was assumed that those on the side of good would make a more responsible wish."

"Wait a second. Why are you telling me this?" Anita said, suddenly.

"Because, my dear, you are the God, Paper." the male said, before continuing, "And I am Rock. We must unite in order to defeat the evil menace that is the God of Metal," he said, seriousness present in his voice.

"Uh...I...I don't...I'd have to talk to my sisters..." She said, but there was a tone in her voice that said she wanted to do it. _One true desire granted! I could ask for enough money to have food every day!_ Her mind was racing with what she could get with one wish. Another thought bubbled up. _Hah! Hisa wasn't the important one, I was! AHA, IN HER FACE!! _She thought, happily. A happiness that was soon shattered.

"You need to ask your sisters permission to do anything?" The female said, her voice full of inquisition, and sweetness. Anita stopped dead in her tracks_. I...need...to ask...N...No! NO! I don't need to ask them anything! I'm my own person. Let them deal with Hisas stupid protection; I've got to save the world!_

"No, I do not. Mr Rock, I'm in!"

"Excellent! I'm so happy to hear that!" He said, before ending the call.

"So...what now, Miss..." Anita said, handing the cell phone back to the woman, and once again getting a front row view at her perfectly formed chest.

"I am Lucia De Bris. I am one of Mr Rocks' personal assistants. Please follow me; I will take you to Mr Rocks' compound.

The man hung up the phone, and walked across his thick-carpeted office. The room was full of things you would expect to see within an executive office, stress-relieving toys, large TV, fish tank containing some extremely expensive tropical fish, huge soft leather chairs and a huge mahogany desk with little papers scattered across it. What it also contained, which was definitely NOT office furniture, was a large X shape made of stone, with loops of rock and wood built into it, and thick rope, which was tied around the limp and somewhat beaten half naked body of a female in her early twenties.

"Milady Metal, that was Paper. She is on her way here. Won't that be fun?" He said, adjusting one of the cufflinks on his expensive black suit. He had yellow hair, slicked back over his head, and stood a little over six feet tall. His muscles were only just contained by the custom-made suit, and he had an air of a mob boss about him. The woman said nothing.

"Oh, no response? That's a shame...It would seem that your imprisonment has finally broken your spirit. I must say you look positively helpless...good enough to taste..." He said, taking one of her breasts in hand. As he poked his tongue out, the woman spat, landing her spittle right on his extended muscle.

He struck her around the face with the back of his hand, and walked across to his desk, took a swig of water, and spat it into am ornate bin.

"My spirit will NEVER break, Rock. I will escape from this, and I WILL make Paper join the side she was supposed to be on, the side of good. She will see through your plan. She must..."

"She is a young girl, Scissors, just like you were once. She has desires and needs. I can make those happen for her. What can you do? Introduce her to a life of pain and hardship. I know which one I'd choose." He said, before laughing. He pressed a button, and a curtain fell down across the woman, hiding her from view.

"Soon, the world will be mine! Soon, I will become the true GOD I am supposed to be!"


End file.
